Campaigns
The world of Fletnern has hosted many exciting and often wild adventures. Before getting into new ideas for adventures and campaigns, here are some of those that have passed before: The Free Spirits - A group of refugees and army deserters, this group of adventurers ran afoul of Garnock, several vengeful dragons, and the aldar. Inter-party arguments broke up the campaign before the characters had a chance to make a major impact on the world. The Board - A rag-tag collection of adventurers based out of Rhum. They spent their beginning adventures near Rhum and then went on to search the world for the Staves of the Dragons, powerful magic items that gave their wielders dragon-like powers. The War Warriors - A team of Parnanian soldiers who were present at the fall of Parnania. They went on to battle the Lats wherever they could, including throughout the city of Parnania and even into its castle. Always the underdogs, they managed to keep the rebel spirit. The Pirate King - The party took on the roles of pirates, each assigned a task on the ship. After plundering merchant vessels, battling sea monsters, and raiding coastal towns, they headed out to seek the Pirate King. Although they did defeat the former Pirate King (thus making their captain the new Pirate King) they did not kill their target. He came back again and again, seeking to unseat them and regain his title. The Divine Mission - Set in the future of Fletnern, several religions assembled members to form this group of adventurers to battle an evil cult that had taken over the world. Led by three priests who had deemed themselves gods, the cult controlled most of Hughijen and northern Drentae. By performing specific missions chosen by each of the churches, they worked to weaken the cult and attract people back to the old faiths. The campaign culminated in a huge battle between the armies of the cult and the armies of the allied churches. The Caravan - The largest group of adventurers to ever travel Fletnern together, the Caravan was also based out of Rhum. They wandered near and far, but never managed to obtain the power of some of the other adventuring parties on Fletnern. This party was also referred to as “The Bungles” for their habit of making bad situations worse. Goblin Hunters - A short-lived campaign made up of bounty hunters on the trail of various bandits, most of whom were goblins. Upon encountering more than they could handle, they were cut down in an epic battle of magic and missile weapons. Merchant Wars - Based in Forsbury, the adventurers began working for one of the many cartels on rescue missions. They were quickly caught up in one of the frequent merchant wars and became integral to the shifting of power within the city. This campaign is still running. Ogre Killers of Ballogfar - Based out of Rhum, this party discovered the lost city of Ballogfar and was able to steal a vast amount of its treasures. As more people learned of Ballogfar and came to adventure there themselves, the Ogre Killers began to fight to protect their “turf”. When three ogre tribes joined together to take the ruins for themselves, the Ogre Killers found themselves in the middle of a major guerrilla war. This campaign is still running. Cowards of Ballogfar - Run concurrently with the Ogre Killers, this Internet campaign ran for over a year. The party had a bad habit of surviving a major battle, but then fleeing the scene due to concern over their physical state. They never discovered a major treasure trove, though they were very close several times. Their rather chaotic adventures kept them out of contact with the more rooted Ogre Killers. The Wanderers - Based in Laityrun, these adventurers are soldiers in the Laityrun Army. They spend most of their days on guard duty, but every once in a while they get to venture out against the orcs. One of the “low magic” campaigns, these soldiers have to rely on strategic retreats when things begin to go against them. This campaign is still running. Bad History – Originally based in Delta Dawn, this campaign has ranged across all of Hughijen. Each of the members had something to run away from, a strong motive to keep on the move. They have fought the dragons of the Dragon Lakes, the elves of the Circle Forest and various Detheb cults. This campaign is still running. The Townships - Based out of the Townships, this campaign was involved in various warlord disputes, a dragon cult, and an aldar merchant war. Through their aldar contacts, they managed to accumulate some powerful enchanted weapons custom built for them. The team relied on a trio of half-giant warriors when the campaign started, but as time went one, the power seemed to shift towards the mages. This campaign threatened to go off-balance due to the enchantments, but tattooed enchantments and spirit powers helped to strengthen opponents without allowing the party to loot powerful magics. The Innocents - Based in the Southern Plains, this email campaign began with a group of non-combatants caught up in an orc civil war. As they struggled to keep themselves and their fellow non-combatant villagers now refugees alive, they gained their adventuring skills and began to function as a more typical adventuring party. They never lost their common roots or became berserkers. They retained their characters’ dislike of getting hurt. Campaign Starter Kits: The Ramparters of Piottopia - Religious feuds in the town of Piottopia lead some adventurers to investigate exactly what is really going on. Misfit Mercenaries - Troops for Myork are sent over to Drentae to help where they can, but things are never what they seem to be. The Cassodovus of Garnock - The party is working for some mysterious wine merchants, people far more involved in magic and the supernatural then originally expected. This is more than just a haunted house. Necromancers’ Coup - Everyone starts as "normal" citizens only to find their home communities under attack. In defending their homes, they become adventurers and hopefully go on to save the kingdom. Category:Campaigns